Behind the Scenes
by Rulb
Summary: This is a story in which it is behind the scenes of Sonic X. This contains Sonadow, SonBlur and SonBluradow. the last two you will learn about later Also contains incest.


_Hey all! This is Rulb. It's my very first fanfiction so please don't be to rough on me. In most of my stories Sonic and Shadow are married but I'll tell you at the beginning if they aren't. Also there is a new character whose name is Blur. Blur is Sonic and Shadows son._

_*Blushing* Also this story, as most of mine will, contains gay incest. Meaning relationships within the family. So if you don't like that, might I suggest the little back button at the top left corner._

_Thank you and on with the story._

Sonic the hedgehog struck a triumphant pose as Eggman was once again blasted away.

"Aaaaaannnd cut!" Yelled a voice. "Roll to credits."

"Finally it's over!" Sonic yelled. "We get to leave!"

Shadow came over to him. "It's about time as well. I was getting tired of my man getting all sweaty because of another guy."

Sonic blushed. "Oh shut-up Shadou-san."

Shadow slipped his arm around Sonics waist and pulled him close.

"Whatever. Blur come here."

A black hedgehog, about 16 it seemed, walked over to them.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you congratulate your mom on the last episode.(?)"

Blur used sarcasm. "Oh yay…..Woohoo…..all right……"

"Thank you Blur. It's nice to be appreciated." Sonic also said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad you do. You deserve it." Blur stated sarcastically still.

"Okay that's it! Com'ere you smartass!" Sonic laughed chasing after the running Blur.

Blur laughed and mocked him as he was far behind. Sonic gave a challenging glare.

The young hedgehog saw the glare. He knew that glare, he used it all the time. In the back of his mind he thought…

'_Maybe we might race…(?)'_

He looked back and called…

"If you're as slow as you are on tv, then I might win the race…(!)"

Sonic gave off a low growl followed by a shrill hiss. He glared daggers at his son and stopped all together. He closed his eyes only for them to come back open and be blood red instead of the usual Emerald.

Blur stopped, a scared look in his eyes. He didn't mean it by anything, he just wanted to start a race. He didn't know it would make him so mad. Blur didn't like I when people were mad at him. He sat down, his eyes building with tears. He didn't like crying, but he didn't know what else to do. At this point he was scared of Sonic.

Sonic lost his mad face and red eyes. He seemed scared that he had hurt Blur. In truth he wasn't even mad at him. He wanted to see what would happen if it seemed that way. He never expected this to happen though. He silently walked over to him, leaving Shadow to flirt with a cardboard cutout of himself. Yes, people he's that much of a retard. (jk I love Shadow)

"Blur, a-are you okay?"

"Why'd you look like that?"

"I was just seeing what would happen. That was the last thing on my mind though…"

"Oh…so was I…(!)" He ran off with a sneaky smile.

Sonics hand turned into a fist. "Oh that boy! He's just like his dad!" He turned and looked at Shadow. "Okay…..so he's just like his dad but he definitely gets the brains from me….and the good looks too!"

Shadow looked at him, then back at the cutout, then back at him. "Oh…(!) Sonic! Uh….it's not what it looks like! I've never met this person before. I have no clue why he's talking to me…!"

Sonic gave a half understanding half you are the biggest dumbass in the world smile and gave himself a v8.

Sonic looks up, hearing a sudden 'slap' from backstage, followed by laughing.

"Shadows either the biggest or the funniest dumbass I've ever met!!" Then Blur mocking him said. "Hello Mr. Cutout. I've never met you before but I know your name is Mr. Cutout. Or is it Ms.?" Silence… "Ah it's Ms.'s Cutout is it? Why are you talking to me?"

Sonic glared at him and raised a fist. "Stop calling me a chick you asshole!"

"You're a chick, chick, chick and I know you can turn into one so don't!" Blur said mockingly.

"Ugh…(!) You're impossible! Just like your father but in a different way. With you, you hear what's going on. With him it goes in one ear and out the other. I mean you can actually think about things. He hears the word Stop and has to process it for at least twenty-four hours."

With a blank face, Blur said… "What…(?)" Then putting a blue wig and dress on and turning his eyes Emerald green he said. "Look at me. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Aren't I just the prettiest girl!(?) Don't you love my curves?(!) Hey! Look at me! Look at me!" Blur said boinging his hips from side to side waving one hand like a girl.

Sonic frowned and flipped him off as Blur got out of the dress, flipping him off as well. Blur stuck his tongue out at Sonic in a sarcastic, mocking, childish way. Just because he was sixteen doesn't mean he still can't be a kid.

Sonic walked in front of Blur and put his mouth over Blur's tongue. Blur backed away quickly, confused and shocked at his mother, spitting crazily. He said in a raising tone…

"Why the hell did you do that for, you sick perverted bastard?(!!)"

Sonic stepped in front of him and pulled him to him. They were about an inch from each others faces as Sonic spoke in a low tone…

"Mind your mommy…"

Blur smiled a sneaky kind of sexy smile. He loved freaking people out, this was gonna be fun. Rapping his arms around Sonics neck, moving his lower half a little closer and said in a sexy voice…

"I will if you mind your son…"

Sonic smirked sexily. "Then I guess we'll have to mind each other." He said before pushing Blur's head forward and connecting lips with him. Blur's arms tightened around Sonics neck. In the back of his mind he thought…

'_Why is he kissing me? I was going to freak him out. Don't tell me I get my freaking people out thing from him?(!) I get too much from him as it is! That sucks!'_

Sonic slipped his tongue into Blur's mouth, tasting the young hedgehog. Blur copied his actions, getting deeper into the kiss. His arms tightened around his neck again, pulling the older hedgehog closer. Sonic wrapped his arms around Blur's waist and pulled him closer. As they got swept away in the kiss, Blur stumbled back into a wall. Blur wrapped one of his legs around Sonics and let out a moan as Sonics tongue licked the roof of his mouth.

Sonic pushed him further into the wall but he accidentally thrusted forward, earning a moan from both of them. Blur wrapped his legs around him, making him thrust one more time. Sonic moaned and broke the kiss. Breathing hard, Blur looked at him with innocent eyes.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "That's okay Blur." His smile turned into a smirk as he thrusted forward again. "I really don't mind…"

As Blur let out a moan, he had a devilish smile across his innocent face. Blur looked down shyly, as if he was scared of what just happened.

Sonic moved away from him quickly. "I'm sorry Blur! I shouldn't have done that."

With only his eyes Blur looked up at Sonics terrified face. An understanding smile spread across his face as he grabbed Sonics wrist, pulled him close, and whispered into his ear…

"But I'm not…" He said as he thrusted powerfully into him.

Sonic let out a scream of pleasure that you could clearly hear the name "Blur!!" in.

Shadow looked up from the dessert buffet at the studio and cluelessly looked around, and said with a mouth full of doughnuts and a white powder covering his lips. "I'm sorry. My name's not Blur…" He then went back to eating his powdered doughnuts.

Even thought Blur was a little busy, he heard what Shadow said and burst out laughing.

Sonic was also laughing, but he moaned in discomfort here and there. Blur wrapped his legs around Sonic, hoping to get closer to him. Sonic wrapped his arms around Blur and pulled him close. Grinding hard against Sonic, Blur let out a pleasureful moan. Sonic moaned and thrusted hard into Blur. He moaned a loud "Oh Blur!" With satisfaction Blur thrusted again making them both moan each others names. Blur moaning something like…

"Sonic! Harder! Oh Sonic!! Harder!"

Sonic complied to Blur's whim and thrusted harder. He looked Sonic straight in the eye, with a sort of scared look. In a breathless pant, he got close to Sonics ear and whispered…

"Sonic….I don't know what to do….I'm a virgin…"

Sonic stared at Blur, a shocked and surprised look on his face.

"Y-you are?" He asked moving away just a little. "I don't want to be the one to take your virginity away…"

Blur quickly pulled him close.

"But what if I want you to?(!)" He said, scared of being rejected.

"Do you?" Sonic asked. "Do you want me to take away your virginity?"

With a shy look in his eyes, Blur quickly nodded his head and pulled him close, and their lips touched.


End file.
